


【澤九】紅色髮帶

by Jessfallenin



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessfallenin/pseuds/Jessfallenin
Summary: -陳零九紅色髮帶蒙眼play-ooc，請勿上升真人
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 57





	【澤九】紅色髮帶

陳零九清楚知道只要轉身推開門就能輕易離去。  
但看著眼前的邱鋒澤，他猶豫了。

休息室的門板上下都有氣窗，外頭走廊的燈光透過縫隙照射進黑暗的房間，一道一道的光與陰影交錯，像是聚光燈一樣全都落在那人身上，隨著走廊外頭工作人員的走動而模糊閃爍著，邱鋒澤就那樣勾著唇角站在他眼前，這一瞬間空間竟顯得蕩漾迷離了起來。他覺得自己彷彿來到了邱鋒澤的演唱會舞台，這場未知的表演只對自己開放，他難道要拋下這張門票轉身裡去嗎？

空氣中的熱度在劇烈攀升，陳零九覺得自己腦袋已經不清楚了。

他嚥下了口水，魔征般走到那人面前，他擋住了光，看見邱鋒澤的身體隨著他的靠近漸漸被黑暗吞噬，那人一頭璀璨的金髮在失去光線後變成冰冷的灰色，他抬起頭看著他，雙眼有些慵懶的微微瞇起，似乎很是滿意他選擇成為這場表演的唯一觀眾。

陳零九的視線不自覺得落到邱鋒澤的頸子，蒼白的肌膚看上去像大理石一樣光滑細膩，隱約可見跳動的紅色血管，他不禁開始想像那皮膚下的脈動，是不是和自己如今狂跳不已的心跳的頻率一樣呢。陳零九不是會考慮太久的人，他俯向前，用試探一般的力道，張口輕輕咬上了邱鋒澤的側頸。他聽見邱鋒澤發出一聲難耐的嘆息，那聲音像是會勾人似的鑽進腦中，他覺得自己的下身硬得像石頭。

他是故意的。陳零九如此想著，帶著報復的心態，用齒尖細細研磨那處敏感肌膚，是能夠稍微留下痕跡的力道，再來舔舐弄出曖昧的吸吮聲響。邱鋒澤倒是配合的仰起頸子不時還隨著他的啃咬悶哼出聲，雙手卻反在底下靈巧的挑開了陳零九的褲頭，大膽的往裡探去。

陳零九幾乎是在邱鋒澤套弄起來的一瞬間就徹底淪陷了，髒話都哽在喉嚨沒有喊出來，只剩下大口大口喘息的份。邱鋒澤掌心的溫度冰涼，他習慣佩帶銀飾，指間不巧帶枚戒指，這讓每下套弄都好似電擊一般，銀戒指粗礪材質狠狠摩擦過敏感的柱身，強烈的刺激讓人措手不及。

陳零九緊皺著眉，額間抵住邱鋒澤的肩膀，任由自己沈溺在一波波的快感浪潮之中，才剛由髮型師打理好的造型，紅色髮帶上的瀏海此刻凌亂不已，遮住了他泛紅的雙眼。

「舒服嗎？」邱鋒澤的聲音壓在耳邊，陳零九還未意識到那低啞到嚇人的聲音意味著何種程度的危險，他被翻過身按在了化妝桌上，再次睜開眼睛的同時身後人壞心的伸出了手啪一聲地打開了化妝桌上方的鑲嵌的鎂光燈，瞬間亮起的強烈光線讓陳零九瞇起了眼，不自覺得用手背遮住畏光的雙眼。

「啊，抱歉，太亮了是嗎？」  
「我忘記零九你的眼睛畏光了。」

邱鋒澤說話的語氣全然不似節目上的高亢熱情，嘴上道著歉但聲音裡卻更多的是帶了點惡意的漫不經心，趁著陳零九還沒恢復，他貪婪的目光正看向鏡子將對方的模樣盡收眼底。陳零九咬得發紅的唇還在微微的顫抖，喘息過份地帶上了點鼻音，汗珠幾乎打濕了他的前髮，在他的臉上形成一種不曾見過的情色痕跡，渾身高燙的體溫幾乎像是要冒出蒸汽了一般。

「你真好看⋯⋯」邱鋒澤盯著鏡中的人喃喃的說道，他覆上陳零九的手，將對方戴在額間的紅色髮帶拉了下來，把那雙濕潤的讓人心猿意馬的焦糖色眼睛蒙上，陳零九本能地想要抗拒遮住他視線的髮帶，卻被身上人拉住了手，一點不漏的收進了掌心，十指緊扣。

「乖，相信我。」

陷入一片漆黑的陳零九外在感官被放得更大，腦袋中的一個理智的聲音的告訴他相信個屁！  
在一秒內他盤算過一百種拒絕和逃跑的方法，卻沒有一種能夠說服他為什麼要這麼做。似乎什麼都不構成他拒絕邱鋒澤的理由，或許他永遠都拒絕不了。

邱鋒澤在他身下套弄的靈巧手指甚至連囊袋都一一照顧到。那應該拿著麥克風、撥動琴弦的纖細雙手，此刻在自己身上取悅他，他光是想像那雙白皙又骨節分明的手指纏繞在自己的性器上的畫面就快要射出來。

「唔、嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」對方修剪整齊的指甲過分的戳進他潺潺流出透明液體的馬眼，陳零九仰起了頭，把幾乎要脫口而出尖叫咬碎在嘴裡，腦中興起的模糊念頭是這未免也爽過了頭。

「舒服嗎？」邱鋒澤啞著嗓子問：「零九，也幫幫我好不好？」

那請求的聲音鑽進了腦袋，連帶把僅存的理智給擠到九霄雲外，陳零九胡亂地點了點頭，也不知道自己答應了什麼。他被翻了過來，邱鋒澤按著自己的肩，往下壓的力道微妙的預告了接下來的劇情，他跪下來，聽見椅子和地板磨擦的聲音，看不見所帶來的刺激超乎他的想像，感官被放大到了極致，他甚至能夠聽見門外其他人的腳步和交談聲。

同一個棚內，其他人正忙碌的工作，而他卻跪在地上嘴裡含著他主持搭檔的肉棒。

*

「嗯、嗚嗚⋯⋯」

陳零九從來沒有做過這種事，雙眼蒙住、被人按住了腦袋，他的臉頰磨蹭過對方高級西裝褲的布料，嘴裡被塞的滿噹噹，只能發出沒有意義的嗚咽，鼻腔裡滿是邱鋒澤的味道，對方尺寸驚人的性器壓的他舌根發麻，唾液從無法合上的唇邊滴落。

「媽的、零九⋯好爽⋯⋯」邱鋒澤仰頭嘆息，手掌扣住了狼人殺偶像的後腦勺，手指深深插入他的柔軟髮絲之中，讓他有著徹底掌控陳零九的錯覺。他緩慢的在他的嘴裡挺進又退出，對方濕漉漉的紅唇、溫熱的口腔和生澀的不知該往哪裡舔舐的舌尖都讓他無比興奮。

紅色的布料此刻在陳零九小麥色的肌膚上竟顯得情色無比，不知道布料下的那雙眼正如何看著自己，那雙焦糖色的眼睛肯定盈滿了水光，流轉著從未被他人見識過的脆弱美麗。

邱鋒澤按著他的後頸，乾啞的開口：「零九，你也摸摸自己。」

陳零九渾身一僵，卻是聽話的伸手套弄起自己同樣勃發的柱身，雙頰泛著不亦察覺的紅，跪在地上的大腿根不由得打顫，他覺得自己的膝蓋已經發疼，但耳邊聽著邱鋒澤越來越沈重的呼吸，嘴裡的硬物也一跳一跳似的有著快要噴發的跡象。陳零九定了定神，主動低下頭，一口氣把邱鋒澤的性器含到了底，他強忍著喉嚨的乾嘔反射，雙頰用力地吸允，他聽見頂上傳來一聲悶哼，濃厚的前列腺液的味道熏紅了他的雙眼。

邱鋒澤快速的拔出了性器，一道白濁直接射在陳零九的臉上。

邱鋒澤看著狼人殺偶像跪在他的腿間，雙眼被蒙住，胸膛劇烈的起伏著，淫糜的白濁在小麥色的肌膚上的對比顯得格外色情，小舌無意識的舔過自己的紅唇。他的視線往下，陳零九敞開的褲頭竟也是一片狼籍，白色的體液甚至放肆的濺到了他們兩人的衣衫上。

邱鋒澤覺得他可以用這個畫面打一輩子的手槍。

*

「零九你的頭髮怎麼亂成這樣？」  
造型師看見他們的時候驚呼，立刻著急地把人按在化妝椅上搶救。

「欸？零九你的頭帶呢？」造型師拿著一瓶定型劑，忽然發問。

「⋯⋯我再也不帶那種東西上節目了。」  
陳零九黑著臉回答。

默默坐在一旁沙發上的邱鋒澤嗆了口水，看著身旁的黃偉晉小賴等人驚訝的追問陳零九。  
他想了想。也對，那種東西，還是在家裡帶給他一個人看就好。

*

後記：

誰讓陳零九要發那張紅色髮帶蒙眼照，活該！


End file.
